tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and Ferdinand
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.01 |number=349 |released= * 1 March 2011 * 3 April 2011 * 7 November 2011 * 21 November 2011 * 14 March 2012 * 12 May 2012 * 10 June 2012 * 18 February 2016 |previous=Henry's Magic Box |next=Toby and Bash }} Gordon and Ferdinand is the first episode of the fifteenth series. Plot The Fat Controller wants to give the Logging Locos a treat for being really useful. Ferdinand's treat is to share Gordon's special, taking the Lion of Sodor from Knapford to the Duke and Duchess' summer house for the summer. Gordon is less than pleased to be sharing his special with funny, frumpy Ferdinand. When Gordon and Ferdinand reach the junction, Gordon decides to take the quiet track to the summer house so that no one sees him working with Ferdinand. But a little further up the line, Gordon comes across some workmen repairing the tracks and has to wait. To Gordon's envy, the workmen cheer for Ferdinand. At the next junction, Gordon decides to take the track through Maron to avoid being seen. However, at Maron there are lots of people including Dowager Hatt and some children who admire Ferdinand, but not Gordon. Next, Gordon has another idea and takes the rickety old Fenland Track. Ferdinand is worried and tells Gordon to slow down, but his pleas are ignored. Gordon soon regrets not listening when he goes over a bump and the Lion of Sodor flies off the flatbed and into the muddy marsh. Gordon realises that he needs Ferdinand's help, so the Logging Loco goes to fetch Rocky. The statue is filthy, so the two engines take it to the Steamworks where Victor soon has it sparkling again. Now, Gordon has yet another plan; he wants to pull the magnificent statue along all of the busy tracks. He also decides that Ferdinand deserves to be the front engine. When the two engines arrive at the summerhouse, the Duke admires Ferdinand and asks what his name is. Gordon proudly announces that the engine's name is Ferdinand - his new good friend. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Victor * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * The Schoolchildren * Workmen * The Duchess of Boxford * Henry * James * Rosie * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Kevin * Cranky * Sodor Brass Band * The Bargeman * The Teacher * A Tree Specialist * The Blond-haired Boy * Big Mickey Locations * Island of Sodor **Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Knapford ** MC BUNN ** Maron ** Sodor Steamworks ** Victor's Shed ** Kirk Ronan Junction ** The Fenland Track ** The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House ** Sodor Dairy ** The Windmill ** Whiff's Waste Dump ** Maithwaite ** McColl Farm * Misty Island ** The Logging Station Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas, Ferdinand and the Workmen * Teresa Gallagher as the Children * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Bash, the Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Dash, Victor, Rocky, the Duke of Boxford and the Workmen US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as Dash, Rocky and the Duke of Boxford * Jules de Jongh as the Children * Kerry Shale as Gordon, Bash and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand Trivia * Stock footage from Toby's New Whistle, O the Indignity, edited stock footage from Time for a Story, Misty Island Rescue and The Lion of Sodor as well as a deleted scene from O the Indignity are used. * When originally broadcasted in the UK, the colour contrast made the picture very bright. * This is the first episode narrated by Dan Shatzberg in Israel. * This is one of the few rare US dubs of the series where the American term "railroad" is used instead of railway. Goofs * In both narrations, Bash and Dash's voices are switched at the beginning. * The sign used to warn of track repairs is actually a UK roadwork sign. * In the US credits, Gordon's name is spelt "Gordan." * When Gordon brakes at the Fenland track, his bogey wheels spark, but they are not fitted with brakes. Quotes *Ferdinand: "You should slow down, Gordon!" Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Muddy Ferdinand * TrackMaster - Muddy Ferdinand * Magazine Stories - Gordon and Ferdinand In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Gordon y Ferdinand pl:Gabryś i Ferdynand ru:Гордый Гордон Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes